Next to You, Next to Me
by mary blackheart
Summary: Naruto never thought that waking up next to someone would ever felt so good. But what if the person that he woke up next to was Gaara? NaruGaa WARNING: This fanfic contain YAOI  MALE ON MALE ACTION . If it makes you uncomfortable PLEASE LEAVE immediately!


**WARNING:** This fanfic contain **YAOI (MALE ON MALE ACTION)**. If it makes you **uncomfortable** **PLEASE LEAVE** immediately! There's mention of rape and sex but not the actual scene.

Title: Next to You, Next to Me

Author: Mary Black

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't make any profit from writing this fan fiction.

Summary: Naruto never thought that waking up next to someone would ever felt so good. But what if the person that he woke up next to was Gaara?

Grumbling incoherently, he turned to his side reaching to that comforting source of warmth, his warm and cuddly pillow. He wrapped his arms around it and vaguely noticed that his pillow had stiffened before slowly relaxing in his embrace. Naruto sighed and snuggled more onto his pillow. Then realization struck him hard, and the blond shot out of his bed, doing it so quickly that he tumbled out of bed. His bottom hit the cold floor painfully hard but that was the least of his problem.

Eyes wide, he gawked stupidly at the figure that was sleeping comfortably next to him a few moments earlier. His mouth open, trying to form word but his mind was too messed up to say anything at all. Finally his brain functioned well enough for him to say the only coherent thing he could make out, and it was just the right thing to say in a situation such as this.

"G-Gaara…what the fuck are you doing in my bed?" Naruto practically shout as he pointed his index finger accusingly at the redhead whose aqua marine eyes was staring at him coolly, in contrast with his own.

The redhead sighed, which was rather uncharacteristic of him, in the blonde's opinion anyway. But what does he know about the angst teen. Then Gaara stood up, standing at the edge of the bed in all of his naked glory. Naruto nearly scream until he noticed his own state of undress, he screamed anyway afterward. It was too much for his brain to take and Naruto promptly fell on the floor, unconscious.

The wet cloth on his forehead felt cold against his heated skin but was somewhat helping with the big headache that he was having. He just had the weirdest dream. Gaara was in it. The redhead was naked and he himself was naked as well. It was kind of the same with the one where he went to school in the nude or the one where he went to the park also butt naked. Now that he had thought about it, he had a lot of dream involving going out in public in the nude. And out of the entire dream of him being naked that he ever had this last one definitely takes the cakes.

Naruto scrunched up his face quizzically when he felt gentle, nimble finger carefully removed the damp cloth. Noticing that Naruto finally came around, the boy called out to him. Slowly the blond opened his eyes and met with aqua marine ones. The redhead silently watched him as he sat himself up, groggily looking around the room.

"What happened?" he asked hoarsely, his throat felt uncomfortably dry.

"You passed out," was the blunt answer. Naruto had to shake his head at that but regretted the moment he did so as his head started to throb.

"No, I don't mean that," he said after the throbbing had receded.

"Oh that. You mean you don't remember?"

"Nope, not a thing,"

"Actually…" and Gaara fell silent, feeling unsure of telling the blond. Naruto paled considerately after a while, fearful of the revelation that was about to be said. They were both naked, the room reeked of sex and what more could was there for him to say.

"We didn't, did we? I mean did we…um…had sex?" hesitantly he asked him. Naruto felt his world came crashing down on him when Gaara nodded.

"You were already dead drunk when I found you, so I took you home. Who would have guessed that you'd pushed me onto your bed?"

Drunk? He was drunk? Oh yeah, he finally remembered. He was brutally dumped by Haruno Sakura when he asked her out and was insulted by her in public. It wasn't the first time, but this time the insult had gone way too far. And he decided that the best way to forget his sorrow was by drowning himself in alcohol.

And Gaara, what about Gaara? He had forced that guy to have sex with him without his concern. He, Uzumaki Naruto had raped Sabaku no Gaara, he is now a rapist.

"I'm sorry, Gaara. I should have not done that. Is there anything that I could to make it up to you?" he said with guilt written all over his face.

"It's ok Naruto. I don't mind it,"

"Y-You don't?"

Gaara shook his head, "No. In fact I rather enjoyed it."

"You did?"

"Yes, I did,"

Gaara went to collect his cloths. The redhead was still wearing nothing other than his dark blue boxer. Well, it beats walking around naked as what he did earlier. Naruto himself was naked under the cover of the blanket. He asked Gaara to hand him his shorts, and that was when he notice the slight flinch on the redhead's steps. The feeling of guilt hit him like a ton of bricks.

The redhead did not leave after he was done putting his clothes on. And he actually helped Naruto to clean the sheet—to which Naruto felt sick looking at the trace of blood—and even after that Gaara stayed with Naruto. The situation was getting more and more awkward by the second. Gaara sat across the table from Naruto, idly slurping his own cup of ramen. For the first time in history Naruto had loss his appetite for ramen! The little predicament that he landed himself into was getting out of hand. He just had to do something, anything at all.

Naruto looked up from his untouched cup of ramen to see Gaara still eating. He and Gaara had never been close. Most would think twice before they approach the redhead. He had the reputation as the scariest kid at school. Yet strangely the redhead seemed comfortable enough being around him. Naruto's mind wondered vaguely when will Gaara leave, will he stay for the night?

Smooth tan cheek turned bright red when the blonde realized that he was staring at the other teen's lips. He felt a little lightheaded and for some reason his heart was beating way too fast. 'Why the heck am I feeling this way? It's Gaara, the guy that could make even the strongest man pissing their pants…and he also happens to be guy who I just had sex with,' Naruto's shoulder slumped at his musing.

"Thanks for the meal," said Gaara in a prayer, clasping his hand together, breaking Naruto from his musing.

Gaara pulled away from the table and walked away to throw the empty ramen cup before turning to wash the chopstick. Naruto blushed, nearly gawking when he caught himself staring at the way the redhead's ass sway.

There was an unbearable pressure in his chest the longer he thought about what happened a few days back. When he went to school the next day after their incident, Gaara was a no show. The blond boy was a nervous wreck and was jumpy the whole day. He felt that he must have hurt Gaara more than it looked. But then again it was not unlike the redhead to skip school, so he shouldn't worry about it all that much. Yet still he couldn't help the feeling of unease. It was around lunch time that he saw a glimpsed of red hair on the rooftop of one of the school building.

By the time he realized it, he had got Gaara cornered. He didn't remember how he got to the rooftop. His friends had told him that he was a single minded fool. But the only thing he can think about right then was Gaara, all wide eyed, being trapped between Naruto and the wall behind. Naruto had his face close to Gaara's, close enough that they were breathing the same air.

Just a few inches and they lips would had touched. Only a few inches and they would have kissed.

Owari…?


End file.
